


Assistance

by SteveM



Series: Building A Better World [3]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: As their suspicions grow about a potential anti-alien agenda Lena drops by for a casual business meeting with Kate at the worst - and best - possible time.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Building A Better World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837882
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Kara Danvers was troubled and she wasn’t sure why. She was comfortable, warm and no-one was actively trying to kill her. The world around her was fuzzy and reassuring, shifting as her thoughts drifted. But something was wrong, something was calling to her. Something alien, something from outside this place… something so powerful she couldn’t resist it’s siren song.

Her eyes drifted open and she saw her wife standing in front of her, a wooden tray in her hands and a slightly nervous smile on her face. The tray… the tray was what had woken her she realised. Not the steaming coffee, not the waffles or the maple syrup but… but….

“Bacon!” The cry was one of pure joy as Kara went from horizontal to sitting up in bed making grabby hand gestures at the offering in the blink of an eye. Kate laughed and carefully slid the tray onto Kara’s sheet-covered legs while trying to ignore the incredibly distracting sight of the woman she loved naked from the waist up. 

“After last night’s performance I thought a little sacrilegious goodness was a fitting reward.” Kate said, risking life and limb by briefly getting between Kara and her breakfast for a kiss. 

“You are just the best.” Kara said, practically melting as the first mouthful slipped past her lips. 

“Well you’re not wrong.” Kate agreed with a grin. “Doubly so as I let you sleep in.”

“You did? Wait, what time is it?” Kara asked between bites.

“Almost ten. Lena’s meant to be coming round at eleven so I’m going to go down to the office, deal with anything urgent and clear the desk a little before she gets here.”

“Want me to come with?” 

“Actually no. Stay. Enjoy life in the slow lane for a change. Savour things a little.”

Kara’s big, soppy smile was one Kate knew was always reserved for her and it was so damn hard to resist just hopping back into bed and cuddling up to the blonde. No, no she had work to do and knowing Lena she’d quite happily just walk into the bedroom and watch if Kate wasn’t there to meet her. With an effort she walked away, grabbing a pair of boots on her way out. She’d need them when meeting Lena but if she had to navigate red tape she always preferred working bare foot, her soles pressing into the thick carpet of her office a nice, comfortable counterpoint to the administrative nonsense before her.

Twenty minutes later Kate was starting to regret that particular choice. Her email had brought a lot of news and all of it was annoying. Not bad, exactly, just a bunch of new hoops, hurdles and general obstacles she needed to dance her way through to get the next batch of projects up and running. Then there was the mountain of literal paperwork stacked up that seemed to be such a constant part of Gotham’s bureaucracy despite it being the twenty first century. She was so distracted she didn’t hear the footsteps until there was a cough from right in front of her. She looked up in surprise and almost drowned in her own drool.

Kara… yes, yes it was Kara, Kate thought to herself. Good start. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, the usual glasses perched on her nose. Further down though… come on Kate, she thought frantically, you can do this! A tight white sleeveless shirt was wrapped around Kara’s body, the collar open down to the second button and one side folded over to reveal her throat. Her strong arms stood out in stark contrast and her right hand held a clipboard which really shouldn’t be as suggestive as she was somehow making it. 

Clinging to rational thought with every last scrap of willpower Kate let her eyes dip down to Kara’s waist and legs. A small moan escaped her lips at the ludicrously tight skirt that hugged Kara’s hips and barely came down below her ass. Her legs were encased in sheer tights that somehow left less to the imagination than bare flesh would have. Kate didn’t need to see through the desk to guess - correctly as it happened - that black stiletto heels completed the outfit, the extra few inches to her height and the curve of her legs gave that away.

“Holy fuck….” Kate breathed out as she tore her eyes away to look up at her wife’s face again. Or, at least tried to. Somehow her gaze kept getting pulled back down to drink in the sight over and over again.

“You always said you should hire an assistant…” Kara pointed out and the attitude was a wonderful blend of submissive and seductive that made Kate very glad she was already sitting down otherwise she might have just collapsed to the ground. 

“I don’t think I’d get much done if you were assisting me.” Kate managed to get out on the third attempt.

“Who said I was that sort of assistant?” Kara purred and to Kate’s delighted horror she leant on the desk then started crawling across it. She deliberately dropped her head and pushed up her hips, the curve of her ass so perfect Kate thought it should be in some sort of exhibit. It was the last thought she had for a while as Kara’s lips found hers and their passion flared.

After what felt like an eternity or two Kate managed to find the strength to ease back a little and break contact. “We can’t… Lena’s going to be here in half an hour.”

“Plenty of time.” Kara breathed in her ear but Kate shook her head.

“Not for what I’ve got in mind for you in that outfit it isn’t. And I will be damned if I rush this!”

“You’re sure…?” Kara asked as she took advantage of the space Kate had created to pour herself into her wife’s lap.

“Oh god fucking damn it… no? I mean, yes, yes I’m sure…” 

“Bet I can change your mind.” Kara said and with a wink slipped off Kate’s legs, folding herself into the large empty space below the desk.

“Oh come on…” Kate groaned but it was more a plea for mercy than a protest. Those big blue eyes looking up at her over the edge of the glasses, the downright evil smile… how on earth was she supposed to resist? “Lena’s going to be here soon…” It was a desperate attempt and they both knew it.

“We’ve got at least twenty minutes until then.” Kara pointed out and she let a pout slide on to her face that did nothing to help Kate’s resolve. “Don’t you want to check my credentials?” Her hands reached out and started to massage Kate’s bare feet, slowly pulling her prey towards her.

“You are evil! Evil evil evil!” Kate groaned as she rolled the chair forward, spreading her legs either side of her wife. 

“Nah, just so good it looks that way.” Kara’s now slightly muffled voice came back as her hands started tracing the inside of Kate’s thighs. “Besides it’s not like I got you to take off your pants or anything.”

“I’m… ohhh… supposed to be grateful foooooor that?” 

“Very, I mean could you imagine the terrible things I could do if you weren’t wearing them?” That statement was punctuated with a kiss right on Kate’s cloth-covered core and images of exactly what Kara could do flooded Kate’s mind. Gritting her teeth, determined not to be quite that easy for the gorgeous and currently very smug blonde, she reached out and picked up the next report in the stack… and there was a knock on the door! A door that was, even now, swinging open as Kara hadn’t remembered to lock it behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hi, sorry I’m early.” Lena called and Kate had to fight back the instinctive panic at being caught out in public. After all this was Lena, she’d been part of some pretty wild sexcapades with them both before, she’d understand. Plus they hadn’t been caught, Kate realised a little belatedly. Kara was still tucked under the desk and it was a good old fashioned affair with a solid front that came all the way to the ground. All Kate needed to do was give her a chance to move and Kara’s super speed would do the rest.

Quickly she got to her feet, had a moment of being very, very grateful Kara hadn’t followed through on the no-pants idea, and came around to greet her fellow billionaire.

“Never apologise for that!” Kate said with a grin. “We don’t get to spend enough time together as it is what with you being based half a country away!” 

“Well the offer’s always there to relocate Wayne Enterprises to National City.” Lena said, returning the grin.

“Somewhat… complicated.” Kate said with a glance out of the big windows to where the Batsignal would normally shine in the sky. 

“Isn’t everything?” Lena asked with a shrug. 

“Nope. This, for instance, is nice and simple.” Kate said pulling her into a hug and half turning Lena in the process, buying Kara her opportunity. “It’s really good to see you.””

“Careful, you’ll make Kara jealous!” Lena said with a chuckle.

“Only because I got to hug you first this time.” Kate said, letting go and indicating a seat in front of the desk as she walked back around. “Oh, and that I saw you in that suit! Purple really works for you.”

“Glad you like it, this is the only reason I packed it.”

Kate looked up in surprise, one hand on the back of her chair. “Why Ms Luthor, are you trying to seduce me?”

“Always.” Lena replied casually as she sat down and gave Kate a look that she would really, really have appreciated more a couple of years ago before she met Kara. “I do love a challenge.”

“Well…” Kate started as she dropped rather less elegantly than Lena had managed into her chair but Lena cut her off with a raised hand.

“And don’t give me any of that ‘I’m married’ crap either. I know you two, there’s going to be *some* sort of agreement on this one.”

Kate sighed in defeat and rolled her char under the desk… and froze as her bare foot slid along a silk-covered thigh. She felt hands subtly guiding her back into place and her throat was suddenly dry. Kara hadn’t moved. She could have, Kate knew she could but she hadn’t. Which meant… 

“Uh, there might be.” Kate said, playing coy as her mind raced. 

“Ohh, go on, details.” Lena demanded with a glint in her eyes that let Kate know who was in charge here.

“You sure? I mean, how much graphic detail are we talking here?”

“All of it, of course.” Lena laughed. “Why, you two have sort of elaborate plan worked up to have your wicked way with me?”

“Why would I need one?” Kate asked, recovering from the shock a little and finding her metaphorical feet again. “I’m pretty sure just asking would be enough.”

“Just how easy do you think I am?” Lena asked in mock-offended tones, her hand pressed to her heart.

“For the chance to spend an evening with a naked Kara? You’re basically a one question quiz asking if the sun rises in the east. And it’s a yes/no answer. And ‘no’ didn’t get printed.”

“Hey!”

Kate shrugged. “It’s not an insult, I’m exactly the same way for that woman.” She smiled then had to slam down on her natural reactions as she felt… oh no, no please not that she thought urgently. She couldn’t see of course but she was pretty damn sure that a pair of soft, wet lips had just kissed her bare right foot. Kara wouldn’t… would she… of course she would Kate thought with a mix of annoyance and delight. Of course she would. A chance to embarrass Kate in front of Lena, of course she’d take it.

“Oh I wasn’t insulted about that! Besides you’re absolutely right.” Lena said, waving the explanation away. “I was insulted that you didn’t think I’m that easy for you, too.”

“And I thought you’d be a challenge…” Kate said right as a hand lifted her leg slightly and a tongue started to silently trace her sole.

“Don’t worry, I am.” Lena said, leaning forward slightly as if inviting Kate into her confidence. “But I’d much rather that effort go into what happens in the bedroom than getting me there in the first place.” Kate laughed and to her relief Lena took it as a reaction to what was a legitimately good line and not, for instance, the failed attempt to control herself from the gently tickling fingers that had suddenly found her left foot.

Without feeling any shame Kate kicked Kara as subtly as she could. It wasn’t like it was going to hurt her after all and this was getting ridiculous. Sadly for her the only result was the mouth on her right foot sliding down to wrap around her toes and that damnable tongue slipping between them. She could practically see Kara’s ‘nerrrrr’ face and honestly wondered about just telling Lena outright what was going on. But… but this had become another little contest between her and Kara and if there was one thing Kate Kane couldn’t do it was back down from a challenge.

“Wait… if you thought we were planning something does that mean you were too?” Kate asked, one eyebrow raised as she tried very, very hard indeed to keep her eyeballs from rolling back in her head as Kara moved from one foot to the other, slowly sucking and lapping at each toe in turn. Just for a moment Kate thought she saw an odd look on Lena’s face but it was quickly replaced by a familiar smirk.

“Of course, what kind of a Luthor would I be if I didn’t have plans in place to get what I wanted?”

“And what might that be Ms Luthor?” Kate asked seriously, leaning forward to match Lena and, coincidentally, make it harder for the other woman to see the little shifts of Kate’s hips as Kara started letting her fingers wander up Kate’s legs.

“You expect me to tell you my plan just like that?” Lena said with a shake of her head. “At least take me to dinner first.”

“We are, tonight, remember? So spill.”

“Ah, sorry but you’re not. Something’s come up.”

“Really? You can’t make it? That sucks and you’re telling Kara!” 

Lena shook her head, the disappointment clear in her eyes. “Actually it’s you that can’t make it.”

“Huh? You lo, lost me.” Kate knew, absolutely knew, she’d stuttered on the word ‘lost’ as Kara had sent a lone finger to tap away between her legs and the unexpected shiver had been impossible to hide.

“One thing at a time.” Lena said and now the smile was practically predatory. “You wanted to know my plan and now you’ve lost the chance to do so… want another shot?”

“Sure.” Kate shrugged, her attention momentarily stolen by Kara running her fingertips ever so lightly over Kate’s knees. Up and down, featherlight touches that had her back screaming to spasm in delight but she forced it away.

“Well let’s see now what could you have that I want in exchange for such vital information…” Lena mused, placing her hands on the desk and slipping inside Kate’s personal space. “How about… a kiss?”

“What?” Kate couldn’t help the slight squeak in her voice as the request caught her completely off-guard. It didn’t help that the hands doing such distracting things below her waist had also squeezed her thighs in surprise.

“One kiss, one plan. Seems fair to me.” Lena purred and she leaned closer, standing out of the chair and Kate suddenly found herself trapped. If she pulled back and Lena glanced down she’d almost certainly see Kara’s hands busying themselves with Kate’s thighs and... other... places. If she stayed where she was Lena Luthor was barely inches away in full-blown seduction mode. 

“Uh… Lena… “ Kate stammered a little and blushed, much to Lena’s delight.

“It’s okay, Kara doesn’t have to know.”

“Believe me, she really really does.” Kate said with heartfelt honesty. “I can’t, and won’t, hide anything from her.”

“Then maybe I should make her the same offer.” Lena chuckled and her voice was rich and velvet smooth as she actually sat on the desk, her beautiful figure on full display as the suit somehow seemed to become the most seductive clothing she could possible be wearing at that moment.

“Aren’t you worried you’ll run out of plans at that rate?” Kate said, falling back on her natural snark to buy some time.

“I’m a Luthor.” Lena whispered, her chin almost resting on Kate’s shoulder now as the brunette couldn’t help but lean in closer. “A couple of plans are a drop in the ocean. Now do we have a deal or not?”

“I, uh… “ Kate was caught in a double dilemma. On the one hand she would never do anything at all to hurt Kara and this felt way too much like cheating. But Kara was right there and aside from the initial shocked surprise at the offer hadn’t given Kate a single sign to stop. Instead she’d resumed her teasing, diving straight back into their little game and that was the other problem. Here, suddenly, was a way to win that contest too… but that brought her straight back to cheating.

“I… no. No I can’t.” Kate said reluctantly and with an effort of will so great she was half-expecting a green lantern ring to pop up. “It wouldn’t be right. No matter how much I might want to right now.”

Lena gave her a long, calculating look, reached out and ran a hand through Kate’s short hair. “You don’t know what you’re missing.”

“Oh I do, I really, really do!” Kate said earnestly. “But not without permission.”

“Oh is that’s all that stopping you?” Lena said with a grin. “Maybe we should just ask Kara?” Without warning she twisted to lie across the desk, her head sticking over Kate’s side and looking down to see a surprised Kara staring back at her. “Hey Kara, is it okay if Kate kisses me for information? She seems worried about it.”

The look on Kara’s face at being so easily caught was one Lena knew she’d take to her grave. Kate just sighed, shook her head and asked “How long?”

“Pretty much since you sat down.” Lena told her, still lying across the desk. “Sorry but you’re usually so in-control that any change is pretty obvious. And as you weren’t trying to get me out of the room to deal with whatever was causing the problem I figured it wasn’t anything bad or dangerous. And there’s only one person I know who causes you to have that warm glow about you. So… Kara.” Lena gestured at the girl of steel with a smug smile.

“Smartass.” Kate grumbled and on a whim brought the palm of her hand crashing down on Lena’s upturned butt. The sound was like a gunshot in the room and Lena squeaked in surprise… but she didn’t actually move away.

“Oh… oh that’s good.” Lena muttered as she felt the pain radiate out then the endorphins rush in. “Damn…” She seemed shocked at her own reaction then looked up at Kate with a half-challenging, half-pleading look. “Again?”

Kate was happy to oblige and let Lena have another four blows before calling a halt. Just for the hell of it she trapped Kara in place with her legs. Of course the blonde could get out anytime she liked but right now she seemed content to stay in her current position as Kate’s ‘assistant’. 

“Holy fuck…” Lena gasped, rolling away slowly and looking at Kate in a whole new way. “That’s never felt that good before!”

“It’s all in the wrist.” Kate said with a shrug but Lena shook her head.

“No, it’s all in the person doing it.” She sighed and rubbed her butt a little theatrically. “Damn, think I played myself here, it’s going to take a while to get this image out of my dreams.”

“Got a plan for that?” Kara called from under the desk.

“Shush, footstools don’t talk.” Kate told her, putting her legs up on top of Kara’s head. The growl of annoyance brought a grin to Kate’s face and Lena chuckled. 

“Oh this can only end well.”

“You’d be surprised.” Kate said with a smirk. “Besides this is part of *my* plan to get you to tell us yours.”

“Oh really? This ought to be good.” Lena said, pulling her legs up as she sat on the desk.

“Right now, kneeling between my thighs, Kara Danvers is wearing the tightest short skirt you can imagine with sheer stockings and a practically skin tight sleeveless white shirt unbuttoned to the perfect degree of sexy.” Kate said with practiced ease. “Want to see?”

“Uh, yes. Yes I would.” Lena said, slightly dazed by the mental image.

“Then tell me your plan for having your wicked way with us and I’ll let her out.”

“Oh that’s fair…” Lena grumbled.

“Seems perfectly fair to me.” Kate said with well-practiced confidence. “But if you’d rather not we can just skip straight to the actual reason you came here. I’m sure Kara won’t mind being furniture for a few minutes more.”

“Speak for yourself.” Kara’s complaint was muffled but clearly audible to both Kate and Lena and just for a moment they saw each other struggling to keep a straight face.

“Alright, alright but to be clear this is for Kara’s sake, no other reason.”

“Riiiiight.” Kate drawled making a ‘go ahead’ motion.

“Well… basically I’d have wined and dined the pair of you somewhere very private and made good use of that competitive streak you’ve both got going on. Start off with something small, build it up until I’ve got you arguing over who’s the best kisser… you can probably work out the rest.”

“Huh, simple but probably effective.” Kate conceded, giving Lena a long, slow look up and down her spectacular figure. “Of course you could just ask, that’d work too.”

“Really?” Lena suddenly sounded rather unsure of herself and it caught Kate by surprise. She was so used to this remarkable woman being in complete control of herself and everything around her the moment of vulnerability was oddly disconcerting. 

“Really.” Kara’s voice came from under the desk and there was a warmth and comfort to it that made both Lena and Kate smile. Of course, Kate though, Kara had known Lena for a lot longer and had been through a hell of a lot more with her. Naturally she’d be more used to this very… human side of Lena Luthor. “Uh…. Can I come out now?” Kara asked, nudging her head up into Kate’s thighs.

“It’s so tempting to say no…” Kate said to Lena, as if Kara didn’t exist.

“I bet.” Lena replied, joining in the teasing. “She’s a sweetheart but there are times…”

“I can get out on my own you know.” Kara sounded reproachful and both Kate and Lena could picture the look that went with that voice. 

“Yeah, that’s what makes this fun.” Kate told her, shifting her legs aside and pushing the chair back. “But I guess a deal’s a deal.”

Kara could, of course, have just flown out from under the desk. She could have moved so quickly she went from hidden to standing behind Kate in the blink of an eye. She could have even gotten changed while she did so. Instead she crawled, slowly, out from her hiding spot, her eyes fixed on Kate over the top of her glasses. She heard the slight creak from the desk as Lena shifted position to watch and caught the gasp as her best friend took in the sight below her. It was the perfect counterpoint for the almost hypnotised look on Kate’s face as Kara reached her. Having these two powerful women so focused on her was doing all kinds of wonderful things to Kara’s libido and she placed her hands on Kate’s thighs before slowly arching up, showing off her body for her audience.

“God…” Lena breathed and Kate would have joined her only the ability to talk had temporarily deserted her. All that came out was a hushed gurgle as Kara got her feet under her and stood, leaning forward as she did so until she could kiss Kate. Of course that meant her ass was raised up and presented perfectly to Lena’s gaze and it took all of Lena’s willpower not to reach out to those perfect curves.

“So… do I make a good assistant?” Kara asked seductively and she twisted her head as she did so to make sure the question was directed at both of the two women openly drooling over her.

“Y… yes. Yes. I’d say so, yes.” Kate stammered.

“How much to come work for me?” Lena asked licking her lips.

“What are you offering?” Kara teased, still looking over her shoulder at the smitten CEO.

“Uh… every penny I own?” Lena offered and Kara’s laughter broke the spell. She let the seduction drop and, while still gorgeous beyond words, was the bouncy, smiling bag of sunshine that they were used to.

“I think that means I win, right?” Kara giggled and both Kate and Lena nodded their agreement. 

“Good, now why don’t you take a seat Ms Luthor and let us know why you’re actually here?” Kara asked, switching back into her ‘assistant’ role for a moment and super-speeding round the desk to help Lena back into her chair. 

“Wait, you’re expecting me to talk shop when you’re dressed like that?” Lena protested and Kate snickered, though she had to admit it was a valid point.

“Of course. You’re Lena Luthor… you can do anything!” Kara said with a smile and Lena realised it was an honest opinion from the girl of steel. She returned the smile then looked back and forth between Kara and Kate.

“Okay, okay I’ll try. But we’re definitely picking this up again when we’ve got the time. And the privacy. And red sunlight lamps.”

“Seems fair to me.” Kate agreed.

“Me too.” Kara added and for a moment all three sat in silence, slightly shocked and curious at what they’d just agreed to but realising it felt… right, somehow. Later, Kara though, it’d have to wait for later. Job first, fun later. Though not THAT much later…


	3. Chapter 3

Lena took a few deep breaths, mentally resetting into a more professional mindset. She took a little solace from seeing both Kate and Kara doing the same thing, all three seeming to struggle a little. 

“To put it simply, I need your help.” Lena said curtly. “Or, to be more specific, I need Kate Kane and Wayne Enterprises.” She threw a slightly apologetic look at Kara who waved it away. 

“Well that sounds interesting.” Kate said, leaning back slightly as she slipped into her corporate skin. “With what?”

“Representing L Corp at a party tonight.” Lena said with a smile and was delighted to see Kate blink in surprise.

“Okay, not where I thought you were going with this…”

“Let me give you the background, it’ll make sense I promise.” Lena said, wondering how far back to go and how much, exactly, she should say about recent events.

“When I was in Star City I got an unexpected call from a PR company reaching out to corporations who might be interested in joining a consortium to help ‘save the planet’.” While she resisted making actual finger quotes in the air the sarcasm on the last three words was practically physical all on its own.

“I did some digging and didn’t like what I found.” Lena said and now her voice turned ice cold. “Lot of upfront PR, some decent results but always focusing on projects that would only benefit humans.”

“Wait.” Kara interrupted, her eyes wide. “This group wasn’t called Earth First by any chance?”

“Okay, that’s a hell of a coincidence!” Lena said matching Kara’s expression. “When did you hear about them?”

“Last night. I was talking to an alien family and they flagged them as a potential problem for pretty much the same reason. They’d been working on an audit of their accounts then it got reassigned to a human in the company with no warning. Never happened before or since apparently.”

“You both know I’m not a big believer in coincidences.” Kate said, fingers steepled in front of her face. “Go on Lena, let’s see what else lines up.”

“It’s the companies involved that really set my alarm bells ringing.” Lena said with a frown. “None of them have ever been tagged for anything illegal but there’s enough on the list that are considered rather… grey. A couple of them were used a lot by Lex before I got the company back. Again, nothing illegal that I could find but enough work went their way to make me suspicious.”

“Oh this gets better and better.” Kara grumbled. “And they wanted you to join up? That seems… well, not aligned with L Corp’s current business model to put it in business-speak.”

“It’s not but they were specifically asking me to invest in building development work here in Gotham.” Lena said and she saw the raised eyebrow from Kate. “Which makes sense in a way, I’ve deliberately kept out of Gotham for obvious reasons…” She gestured to Kate who threw her a small salute.

“So why now?” Kara asked, Kate still keeping quiet as she worked at the problem.

“They claim it’s because they need investment and current funding is tied up elsewhere. Personally, I think they want L Corp’s reputation of only working on ethical projects as a shield.”

“That’d make sense…” Kate mused. “If you’re only investing, not working directly, that’d likely keep you from spending too much time looking at what they’re doing, especially if it gave a decent return for your money. In the meantime they get to put the L Corp logo on their paperwork and point to it if anyone makes an accusation of something illegal. It would also explain why they went to you not me. Anything in Gotham would get me far too interested for comfort.”

“Exactly. Which leads me to the point… I’m going to take them up on the offer.”

“What? Wait a minute…” Kara started to put in then a hand landed on her arm.

“Let her finish love.” Kate said quietly, her eyes locked on Lena.

“This sort of thing isn’t a tick box, there’s a lot of due diligence to do first.” Lena said, returning Kate’s gaze. “And while I’d like to think I’m pretty sharp I know nothing about Gotham real estate beyond the common wisdom.”

“Don’t buy real estate in Gotham.” Kate quoted with a small smile.

“Exactly. So I need someone to act as a consultant to review what’s on offer, business plans and investment models. Someone with experience in the business and, specifically, with development in Gotham…”

“And, I’m guessing, the first step is to attend a corporate shindig tonight on your behalf?” Kate said.

“Got it in one. Needless to say we won’t be pursuing the opportunity no matter how good it is but they don’t need to know that just yet.”

“Sounds fair to me.” Kate agreed before pausing and giving Lena a hard look. “So… what aren’t you telling us?”

“What?” Lena blinked, caught off-guard by the question.

“Something else happened in Star City and you decided not to mention it.” Kate said matter-of-factly. “Sorry, it showed in your eyes when you were thinking what to tell us. Guess Kara really does make you a little distracted.”

“In that skirt can you blame me?” Lena said with a smile at the married couple. “Yes, something else went on but… but I need a little more time before I’m ready to get into that. It’s got nothing to do with this though, I promise!”

“Alright… well are we talking a day, week, month or what?” Kate asked bluntly. 

“A day or two probably. I just need to make sure some arrangements are made properly.”

“Then how about this: we’ll go along to this party tonight and see what we can dig up. Kara’s got to go back to National City tomorrow anyway, she can drop round and let you know what we found.”

“And I can tell her my deep dark secret?” Lena said with a chuckle. “Deal, though you may be disappointed. Hopefully impressed though.”

“I’m always impressed with what you do, you know that.” Kara said then blushed as she realised how it sounded especially considering what she was wearing.

“How do you stand this level of cuteness?” Lena asked Kate.

“It’s a constant battle only resolving itself with mad, passionate sex on a near-hourly basis.” Kate said straight-faced. “We all have our burdens to carry.”

“Oh I’m a burden am I?” Kara said but before they could get heavily into teasing each other Lena coughed.

“Focus for five minutes then I’ll be out of your hair.” She said sternly. “You really should know better Ms Danvers.”

Kara blushed and stammered out a “Mrs Danvers.” correction which didn’t help much. 

“Now the consultancy is coming out of my own research funds so no need to involve the board or anything like that.” Lena said producing a sheet of paper from inside her suit jacket. “This is the contract, nothing complicated at all just that you’re operating on my behalf to determine if this is a suitable investment opportunity for L Corp based on your experience in Gotham etc etc. I’ll leave that with you but sign it before you head out tonight or I can’t get you on the guest list.”

She placed a small data stick on top of the paper. “That’s a copy of my research notes. Might be something in there that can help you. But if you two are snooping around I wouldn’t give them more than ten minutes before you know everything.”

“Did the name Dynamic Developments turn up in your searches?” Kate asked on a whim,

“Not as far as I remember. Why?”

“They blew up an apartment block while I was in it yesterday. And we’re pretty sure there was some sort of alien attack there that they were trying to cover up.”

“Do I want to know how you know that?”

“We found some… organic evidence. In fact I was hoping I could persuade you to take a look at it.” Kate admitted.

“Well as you’re doing me a favour that seems fair. Do you have the sample?”

“Not right now. And considering the situation I think it’s probably safer if Kara drops it off when she sees you in National City. Last thing I want to do is put you in any danger.”

Lena seemed about to protest then reconsidered. “Thank you, that’ll work out nicely as I’ll need to prep the lab. What do you want me to find out?

“Pretty much anything you can! But confirmation it’s alien, any clues where it might have come from or where it’s been would be right up at the top of the list.”

“And what it is.” Kara added. “And be careful Lena. If Kate’s right - and she usually is - this thing has serious claws and is pretty damn big.”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Lena laughed. “Trust me on this one, anyone coming after me these days has a surprise or two in their future.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Kate said with a smile. “How long have you got in Gotham?”

“Only about another hour before I need to be at the airport.” Lena said sadly. “That’s actually why I was early, charter flights are great but they don’t make the trip any shorter.”

“So not even time for lunch?” Kara asked disappointedly. 

“Sorry but if I leave it any later it’s going to look really suspicious that I couldn’t stick around long enough to come with you tonight. Besides…” Lena looked at Kate with a knowing smirk. “I suspect your boss is going to want to explain at some length about proper office etiquette.”

“What? I…” Kara looked from one to the other and swallowed hard. “Oh….” 

“Actually I was thinking my assistant should be part of this whole deal. Informally of course.” Kate said, ignoring Kara. “Keeping her in line is a two woman job after all.”

“You may be right about that.” Lena agreed eying Kara hungrily. “Plus unless you’ve made any sort of breakthrough it takes the red sun lamps at least a couple of hours to get her to the point she’d feel anything anyway.”

“Wait, what exactly are you…” Kara asked, throat dry as her mind raced through a blizzard of possibilities. 

“You’ll just have to wait to find out.” Kate told her. “Now see Ms Luthor out of the building like a good assistant.”

“I, but… yes Mrs Kane.” Kara said, slipping into the role maybe a little too easily. 

“And make her count the minutes until we can both get to National City.” Kate whispered in her ear. Kara gave a wicked grin and extended a hand to Lena. 

“If you’d like to follow me ma’am.” She said formally, helping Lena out of the chair then very slowly and with maximum hip movement swaying her way towards the door.

“Holy god…” Lena breathed. “You are the luckiest…”

“Yeah I know.” Kate admitted, her own eyes fixed on Kara’s ass. “We’ll get there as soon as we can, promise.”

“Thanks Kate.” Lena said and was surprised as Kate came round the desk to hug her. 

“No problem, can’t wait to see you again.” Kate whispered and gently kissed Lena’s right cheek producing the quietest moan from the other woman. 

“And thank you Mrs Danvers.” Lena said, walking to the door Kara was now holding open. “You might just have a future working under Mrs Kane if you’re lucky.”

“I’d better…” Kara muttered but the mischief dancing in her eyes showed she was enjoying the power swing as much as the others were. “Thank you for stopping by Ms Luthor. I’ll make sure to keep our appointment.” She pulled Lena into another hug and mirrored Kate’s kiss, this time on Lena’s left cheek. For the tiniest fraction of a second she let her hands vibrate at super speed on Lena’s back, a tiny preview of what could lie in wait down the road and got another small groan from her best friend.

“You two are going to be the death of me.” Lena muttered.

“Not unless you ask nicely.” Kara told her with a grin. “See you soon Lena.”

“Take care Kara, Kate.” Lena said as she turned to head back to National City and the rather… thorny problem that should be waiting for her there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering the original inspirations for Kara and Kate's outfits:
> 
> Kara: http://melissabenoistupdates.org/gallery/albums/userpics/10001/019~437.jpg  
> Kate: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/715298353285452255/ (Sorry for the Pinterest link, had to reboot and lost the original link!).

“Ready?” Kate asked as the elevator slowed on the 45th floor of the Gotham ‘Spire’.

“Born ready!” Kara replied. The door slid open and the two women stepped out on to the observation deck where the party was in full swing. The open space stretched to the edge of the building, the steel and glass half-pyramid that gave the building it’s distinctive profile forming the far wall while the other three sides were open save for a glass safety rail. Dozens of executives were milling around showing off just how generous their renumeration packages were with outfits that cost more than may Gothamites earned in a year. Around them the city stretched out invitingly, the lights beckoning the rich and powerful though, of course, they were too far from the streets up here to see any of the people that called it home. Even so it was, undoubtedly, a stunning sight and the focus of attention for many of the guests. Or at least it was until Kate Kane and Kara Danvers made their entrance.

Kate had suggested they dressed to impress, if only to further throw off anyone that would rather they weren’t there. The results spoke for themselves as stunned silence spread out from the couple like ripples in a pond. Several of the men were openly undressing one or both of the women in their minds while Kate noticed more than a few of the women following suit, albeit most of them a little more subtly. Of course, she thought, that wasn’t exactly surprising all things considered.

Kara’s hair was brushed out straight and perfectly parted down the middle, her makeup subtle and designed to bring the attention to those sparkling blue eyes. Which was a hell of a trick considering what lay further down. Her body was covered with a sheer red sleeveless top, the material sparkling in the light before merging with a gossamer thin black floor length skirt that showed off her legs at the slightest opportunity. The only opaque panel from her waist down was a narrow piece covering her modesty. 

Standing next to her Kate was a stark and striking contrast. Her hair was curved back into a frozen wave and where Kara’s makeup focused on her eyes Kate’s definitely favoured her lips. A dark, almost ruby-coloured red lipstick was practically the only colour in her pale face with subtle touches to give her exquisite cheekbones an almost sculpted look. She wore a perfectly tailored white suit, the shirt cut to glide under the black leather jacked to show all of her skin from the point of her chin to the millimetre above her breasts. 

The only downside, Kate thought with an amused annoyance, was she really, really wanted to kiss Kara right now. A whole room of the rich and snobby staring was such a tempting moment but she knew her lipstick wouldn’t survive such a move. She settled for sliding an arm around her wife and pulling her close while looking as smug as possible, a look that was echoed on Kara’s face as they walked to meet the host.

“Ms Kane, I don’t believe your name was on the guest list.” The woman was tall, even taller than Kara with a black ponytail running almost to her waist. She was clearly in phenomenal shape and the black suit she wore was tight to the throat with no visible clasp or button that Kate could spot. Mostly though it was the arrogance in her eyes that annoyed her.

“It’s Mrs Kane and you may want to check again.” She said coldly. 

“Of course, my apologies. But I assure you, you’re not on the guest list.”

“Might want to check under Lena Luthor. Special consultant plus one.” Kate said, steel in her words and Kara blinked, unused to seeing this side of her wife outside of the Batsuit. 

“I see…” The woman checked her phone and her eyes flashed in annoyance. “That seems to be in order. I wasn’t aware that L Corp had bought Wayne Enterprises.”

“That would be because it hasn’t.” Kate said and she deliberately spoke slightly slowly as if to a child that wasn’t quite following the conversation. “I’m here as a private citizen doing a consultation, not a representative of Wayne Enterprises. Now that we’ve established we’re meant to be here, would you care to finish the introductions?”

“Hmm.” The woman seemed about to argue then changed course. “My name’s Sheena and I’m spearheading this particular initiative on behalf of Earth First. I’m sure we’ll have time to talk before the end of the evening but I need to finish welcoming our guests. Please, enjoy the party.” She smiled but there was no warmth in it and Kara felt something in her go on alert. She had to force herself not to shift her stance into something battle-ready and the quick glance she shared with Kate told her it wasn’t just her.

“Well they didn’t try to throw us out.” Kara murmured as they turned to assess the room.

“Pretty sure they’d have started a riot if they did.” Kate replied just as quietly. “We’ve got at least half an hour until the lechers have seen enough to picture us naked later on.”

“Oh lovely. This is why I don’t dress up for these things.” Kara grumbled. 

“Hey don’t sweat it, just think how hard it’ll be for them to find anyone to live up to the mental image.” Kate said with a chuckle. “Now… let’s see… okay, see that guy in the grey suit over by the buffet table keeping out of everyone else’s way?”

“Yeah… doesn’t look like he fits.”

“He doesn’t. That’s Tim Evans, he’s a high level bureaucrat in the planning department. Lightly corrupt but for Gotham that’s practically qualification for sainthood. I’m going to start with him, see if I can find out a little more about what they’ve got planned. If you look to your right you’ll see a woman in a blue dress.”

“Gold necklace, brown hair?”

“That’s the one. Tina Leigh, PR Director for Dynamic Developments. Want to introduce her to Kara Danvers, ace reporter?”

“Very much so, yes.” Kara replied then groaned. “But first I’m going to have to deal with a minor annoyance. You’ve got about ten seconds to get going before Morgan Edge storms his way over here.”

“Terrific. Try not to punt him back to National City. Love you.”

“Love you too, now get going!” Kara said urgently, turning to intercept Morgan before he could try to get Kate’s attention.

“Wasn’t expecting to see you here Morgan?” Kara asked sweetly knowing she was only going to get abuse in return. Sure enough…

“Why would you, this isn’t exactly your social circle Danvers. You’re just along as arm candy.” He snarled, clearly still sore from the expose she’d written on the working conditions common to his redevelopment projects.

“And you seem to be here alone. That’s a shame Edge, really it is.” Kara said with mock-sympathy. “I guess at your age and with all those nasty rumours going around the escort agencies are really putting up the prices huh?”

“Listen you bitch!” Morgan spun to face her, abandoning any thoughts of going after Kate. “That’s slander and you know it!”

“Not at all, I’m not saying it’s true just that some people are saying some pretty horrible things about you. Personally I think it’s a shame your good name is being dragged through the mud.” Kara was rather proud of herself for being able to say that with a straight face and was rewarded by an interesting shade of purple in the man’s rapidly darkening face. 

“One more word and I’ll sue the hell out of you!”

Kara just laughed. “Feel free. You’d be amazed at the quality of lawyers I can access these days. Makes Disney Legal look like fresh graduates.” She winked and snagged a glass of something cool and fizzy from a passing tray, saluting Morgan with the tall flute. “Now lighten up, this is a party after all… even if, in your case, it’s a party for one.” She gave him her brightest smile and spun into the crowd, looking for her next target and leaving the mogul spluttering in her wake. The best part was it wasn’t even an empty threat. Between Kate and Lena she’d likely turn up in a phalanx of the best legal mind in the country. And that was before telling anyone they’d be striking a blow against Morgan Edge who, it was far to say, wasn’t exactly well liked in the legal community.

Kate had skipped what she was pretty sure would be cheap champagne and settled for a bottled beer from the bar. It wasn’t quite up to the standards of her own clubs but at least the bottle had been sealed. After all, and unlike her wife, she wasn’t poison-proof and she suspected that their unexpected arrival probably had a couple of people scrambling behind the scenes. The wide looping path to the bar had the advantage of getting her away from Morgan Edge and let her enjoy the show as Kara dealt with him. Kate couldn’t hear the words of course but she knew her wife and the way she marched off like royalty spoke volumes about how much Kara had just enjoyed that particular meeting.

“Tim, good to see you again.” Kate said as she slid sideways from the party to stand next to the surprised public servant.

“Kate, didn’t know you were coming to this thing?” He sounded nervous but that wasn’t actually unusual when he was speaking to Kate Kane. He’d never quite known how to deal with her and while she didn’t actually dislike the guy she wasn’t above using that to her advantage.

“Working a private gig for L Corp. A little evaluation of the opportunity to invest in Gotham, that sort of thing.”

“Ah.”

“Ah? Good Ah? Bad Ah?”

“Just ah.” Tim said with a forced smile. “Have you seen the project portfolio?”

“Yeah, interesting concept. Bunch of new condo buildings with a maximum rent limit set by Earth First to keep them affordable. Good locations too, hell there’s one about ten blocks that way.” She gestured with the bottle and took the opportunity of Tim looking in that direction to glance at the folder he was carrying. The word ‘nurture’ jumped out at her but that was all she had time for.

“Well as far as city hall is concerned it’s a gift from heaven.” Tim told her as he turned back. “We just, well, you know what Gotham’s finances are like these days. Without private investment there’s not much we can do.”

“I’m assuming they meet the equality act requirements?” Kate asked casually, paying very careful attention. Tim wasn’t bad at hiding his reactions but she caught the twitch as she asked the question. 

“Of course.”

“Could you give me the details? Didn’t see it in the investment pack.”

“As usual anyone that meets the base criteria - in this case no criminal background in the last five years, stable finances and a decent credit rating - will be considered.”

“Anyone? Even… well, you know….”

“Aliens again Kate?” Tim said with a snort. “Yes, everyone. In fact Dynamic Developments are busy creating a dedicated unit for alien applicants that can be tweaked to their specific requirements over on the west side. They started work this morning as it happens.”

Every alarm bell in Kate’s head went off at once and she was glad she wasn’t dealing with anyone a little more observant. “Dynamic Developments? I didn’t see them in the investment list?”

“They’re not investors, they’re sub-contractors.” Tim told her. “Although they’re using at least a couple of their own properties for the project, see it as a way to lock in long term return on investment and benefit from the increased security presence Earth First are offering to deal with Gotham’s… unique problems.”

“Let me guess, that’s being contracted out as well? The Crows?”

“Hardly.” Tim snorted. “Sorry Kate but Crow protection is expensive and far more suited to the high and mighty of Gotham. Roving patrols, local security and the like can be done far more effectively elsewhere. I believe it’s a whole new company Earth First are developing for the purpose, a ‘if it works in Gotham it works anywhere’ sort of deal.”

“Interesting. Risky though, that one will definitely have to go in my report.” Kate mused and looked up as the hairs on her neck stood up. She saw the host, Sheena, stalking across the room towards her and the look on her face was far from happy. “Thanks for the chat Tim, think I’ve got another appointment scheduled though.”

“Ms Kane, may I have a moment of your time? Please?” Sheena said as she stopped a little too close to Kate for comfort.

“Not until you remember it’s Mrs Kane.” Kate said with her best version of Kara’s sweetest smile.

“Ah yes, of course, Mrs Kane. Now if I may…” Sheena gestured to a quiet corner overlooking the long drop to the street far below.

“After you, please.” Kate said with a careful sweep of her beer bottle.

“May I be frank Mrs Kane?” Sheena asked as they settled against the low safety barrier. Kate glanced the dozen yards back to the outer edge of the party and caught the turn of a blonde head as Kara shifted position slightly in her talk with Dynamic Developments PR exec. That, at least, was clear. Kara had her back and was paying very close attention.

“Yes and you may as well call me Kate. It’ll be easier.”

“Well Kate, I’m afraid you’re not welcome here.”

“Interesting. I’m here as the duly - and legally - contracted representative of L Corp and as far as I know I haven’t done anything to piss off Earth First. Some of your partners, yes, but not you directly.”

“My, our, CEO doesn’t care for Wayne Enterprises approach to business. She feels that your presence here can only disrupt the evening.”

“Well that’s quite the compliment.” Kate said with a sarcastic smile. “Having someone with a moral centre around making your boss nervous?”

“Hardly.” Sheena snorted. “But you are a known supporter of a vigilante in this city and that’s not something we wish to be associated with.”

“And yet we loop back to the same problem…” Kate said as she drained her bottle. “I’m not here representing Wayne Enterprises, remember. Legally I’m L Corp all the way.”

“Be that as it may the invitation was to Lena Luthor, not her lapdog.” Sheena snapped.

“Oh honey, if there’s one thing Lena doesn’t need it’s a lapdog.” Kate chuckled. “But if you’re looking for a fight just say so.”

For a moment Sheena stood breathing heavily, her fists clenching. Interesting, Kate thought, nothing about this woman was saying anything other than warrior. What on earth was she doing hosting this cash grab?

“You’ve been asked, nicely, to leave.” Sheena ground out. “If you’d rather be thrown out just say the word.”

“That’d probably put off some of the punters.” Kate said with easy confidence. “But if you really feel so strongly I’ll leave you alone. It’ll certainly make the report much easier to write.”

“Leave.” The world was almost a growl. Kate grinned and gave a little half nod that flirted with being incredibly disrespectful as she turned away. “And make sure you take that irritating blonde arm candy you brought with you.” Sheena added. Just for a moment Kate froze, her body trying to veto her best intentions, turn and smack the empty bottle up into Sheena’s chin. Instead she swallowed the many replies lining up and kept walking.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara met her halfway across the room having clearly been listening in. “You okay?”

“Yeah, but if I ever get the chance she’s going to regret that one.”

“I’ve been called worse. And that’s just in the last hour. Are we actually leaving?”

“Probably should. Last thing we want is any trouble, especially when I think it’s been a productive exercise.”

“Yeah, Tina was… quite informative.” Kara said as they turned for the elevator only to see the door slide open and three Hellgrammites step out. Their mouths were open wide, splitting into four teeth-lined mandibles and they were clearly there to cause trouble. Before Kate could react she felt Kara grab her hand and start running towards what turned out to be an emergency staircase. She grabbed the handle and jerked the lock out of its housing, making sure to block the movement with her body from any possible watching camera as she did so.

“Go!” Kara ordered. “Get help!” For a moment their eyes locked and Kate suddenly got it. She nodded and hurled herself into a sprinting, clattering run down the stairs, looking for some distance from the rapidly deteriorating situation. Kara spun back, shut the door and wiggled the lock back home as best she could. She made her way into the panicking crowd as a stinger was hurled into a light fixture with a shower of sparks and broken glass.

“What the hell’s going on? What are you doing here!” Morgan Edge demanded and Kara took a quick glance around trying to find Sheena but their host was nowhere to be seen.

“The rich and powerful, all gathered together in one place… where better than to strike a blow for alien rights?” The lead Hellgrammite said with a hissing laugh. He flexed his wrist and a stinger dropped into his palm, his eyes locked on Edge.

“What do you mean ‘alien rights’?” Kara asked stepping up to stand beside Edge and slightly in front of him just in case. “That’s not a call to arms I’ve heard before.”

“Then maybe you should pay closer attention.” The words were almost a snarl. “You humans make no secret of your hatred of us but at least some admit it openly. Here you gather, in comfort and peace, to try and decide our fate. To force us away from your planet if we wish to survive.”

“Do you have any proof of that? Oh, Kara Danvers, CatCo Worldwide Media by the way. I’d be more than willing to give you a better platform to air your grievances than a bloodbath on the front page and the resulting man, sorry…. Hellgrammite hunt, right?”

Kara saw his eyes narrow in surprise at being identified so easily but he nodded confirmation. “Yes, how do you know this?”

“I’m usually based in National City. There’s been a few of your species running around the place in the last few years. Mostly causing trouble I’m afraid to say but I did meet one who was a great guitarist and a pretty entertaining story teller when he was sober.”

“And does he still live? Or was he hunted down by the DEO like the rest.”

Kara frowned at the question. Something here didn’t make any sense at all… “As I said he was a good person, the DEO would have had no reason to go after him.”

The Hellgrammite opened his mandibles and gestured to the rows of teeth. “All the reason they need.”

“It sounds like there’s a lot going on here I don’t know about and, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry about that. I don’t suppose you’d care to give me an interview, lay it all out for the world to see?”

He laughed and Kara knew she was out of time. Her hand lifted nervously to her glasses while in the privacy of her mind she cursed in every language she knew. Of all the ways for her secret to be exposed it was going to be saving Morgan Edge? She’d long suspected the Universe had a twisted sense of humour, not to mention some sort of grudge against her personally, but this pretty much confirmed it.

“The time for talking is long past Kara Danvers. But we will spare your life so you may tell others why these bigots died.” His arm raised, Kara’s hand gripped the frame of her glasses… and a Batarang sailed from the night to slap the stinger from his hand.

Batwoman landed in the midst of the three aliens and didn’t waste any time with words. She’d reviewed the DEO files and knew what she was facing. She also knew just how outmatched she was and her only hope was to keep them off balance and put them down fast. With incredible strength and legs that could send them flying a good thirty feet in a single jump the odds would normally be in their favour even against a group of humans.

Of course Kate wasn’t exactly just a normal human being and for the last couple of years she’d spent more and more time sparing with Kara. Naturally she couldn’t hurt the Kryptonian but learning to fight vastly stronger opponents was about to prove exceptionally useful. She took advantage of her unexpected entrance to fire her grapple into the concrete wall of the tower, dove forward and slid the grapple gun around the nearest Hellgrammite’s neck, connecting it to the cable and triggering the mechanism. Normally that would help her lift an unconscious body from danger but now it was more the cause of an unconscious body as the unfortunate man found himself yanked across the deck and slammed, hard into the wall face first. Kate slapped a control on her gauntlet and the gun released itself from the cable, letting both grapple and victim clatter to the ground.

Kara found herself momentarily caught with the desire to help and forced herself to stay still. Batwoman had this one and it’d be a shame to give the game away now. After all that was why she’d sent Kate off rather than go herself, Batwoman showing up in Gotham was a typical nightly event. Supergirl doing the same was rather less so and a hell of a coincidence all things considered. Instead she dodged back a few yards to give Kate some room to work, dragging Morgan with her and ‘accidentally’ tripping him to the ground in the process. As she enjoyed the heavy thud of his expensive suit hitting the ground right where a server had dropped a drinks tray she found an unattended glass of champagne and scooped it up. After all if there was going to be a show she may as well enjoy it!

The Hellgrammites were still a little shocked at finding themselves reduced to two and Batwoman took full advantage. She landed a full force side kick into what she assumed were the ribs of one of them, doubling him over and using him as a launchpad to come at the other from above. Her armoured gauntlet slammed into the side of his face and he reeled back flailing at her with his left arm. Never one to turn down such a gift Batwoman grabbed his wrist and stepped under the arm, her left hand reaching out and grabbing his jacket before sending him tumbling over her head through the buffet table. 

The one she’d kicked had gotten his breath back and launched himself towards her with terrifying speed. But once more her countless hours training with Supergirl paid off and she slid with casual ease out of the way, slamming a boot down to crack against his ankle as he went by. She felt something in him give under the force and he staggered, falling in a heap against the far wall. Still in the fight but significantly slowed down, she thought with a quick glance then turned to face the one arising from the wreckage of the catering.

This one had learnt from the mistakes of his fellows and tried to engage the unexpected threat from distance. He launched four stingers at her in quick succession and each was met with an expertly thrown Batarang. All four stingers were sent harmlessly into the floor while the small fleet of Batarangs curved up and around, returning to their mistress as if on wires. Batwoman caught them easily, two in each hand, then settled into a waiting crouch, letting him make the next move.

She caught a flicker of activity to her right and glanced over to see the one she’d knocked out cold being dragged to his feet by the third, limping, Hellgrammite. Quickly she tapped the Batarangs in a one-two-one pattern and hurled them at their targets. As arms were raised in self-defence the spinning weapons beeped once and exploded into glittering clouds of black and silver dust that coated all three of the attackers. Surprised both active Hellgrammites glanced around for a follow-up attack but only saw Batwoman standing precisely where she’d been, waiting for them.

With a snarl the lead Hellgrammite beckoned to his companion, gathered himself and leapt from the viewing deck, hurtling through the night sky to a perch on a building that had to be fifty feet away and several floors lower down. Another two bounds and they were out of sight. Batwoman looked around to make sure no-one was hurt while being very careful not to let her eyes linger on a certain reporter. Not that Kara was having any of that of course, after all she’d been the one to let the world know that Batwoman was gay and had done a couple of other interviews since so she had her part to play here too.

“Any comment for the press Batwoman? Should the public be worried this is the start of an alien-led attack?”

Kate mentally shook her head in quiet amusement at Kara’s not particularly subtle attempt to let her know what she’d missed during her headlong race downstairs and quick change into the suit.

“Criminals are criminals Mrs Danvers. These three were aliens. I’ve stopped a dozen human criminals in the last twenty four hours. Drawing links between species and intent is a dangerous and foolish game for this that live in fear of the unknown. This is Gotham. If there is one thing that unites all of its citizens it is their courage and bravery.”

She fired her grapple at the concrete spire above them, launched herself into the sky then tumbled over the edge and down towards the streets far below. Her cape flared and she banked casually around a skyscraper and was lost to view.

Kara jotted down the quote on her phone then glanced up to see Morgan Edge stomping angrily towards her. With a sigh she gave him her full attention. “What is it now Morgan?”

“Your grandstanding almost got us all killed!” He was almost apoplectic with rage, shaking as if about to try and throw a punch at her. “I could have handled that!”

“No, you’d have just hastened the inevitable.” Kara said dismissively. “They were here to make a point, preferably with your guts strewn over this rooftop. I just bought you enough time for the cavalry to arrive. Oh and you’re welcome for that by the way.”

She turned to go but suddenly he grabbed her arm. “You’re a reporter, sweetheart. Don’t play with me or you’ll find out just how big the sharks are in this particular pool.”

“Are you threatening me Mr Edge?” She asked and there was ice in her voice. It seemed to break through the anger surrounding the tycoon and he let her go.

“Of course not. Just trying to educate you in the way of the world. You seem to think everyone just wants to be friends. Well here it’s more like chum… in a particularly bloody and secondary sense of the word.”

“I’ll try and remember that. Although…” This time it was Kara placing a hand on his arm to prevent a dramatic exit. “From the glimpses I caught on the Discovery Channel there’s not a lot of loyalty between sharks. Real fish eat fish world…. “

“Now you’re threatening me? That’s rich.”

“No no Mr Edge, quite the opposite. As you said this is just education. After all we’ve known each other for, what, three years now? And you’re right I do like to think that anyone I’ve known for that long has at the least potential to be my… chum.”

Something in her eyes told Morgan Edge that this was a line he probably shouldn’t cross. “See you around Mrs Danvers.” He said with a thin layer of charm over a mile of loathing, prising her surprisingly strong grip from his arm and stalking back into the confusion. Kara didn’t bother to watch him go but kept an ear out for any quiet comments as she made her way to the elevator, quickly scanning it with her x-ray vision to make sure they hadn’t left any traps inside. Satisfied it was clear she stepped in and thumbed the button for the ground floor, turning to take one last look at the shambles left behind. 

From a dark room in the spire Sheena looked down at the scene, her eyes tracking Kara all the way to the elevator. “That one is more than she seems.” 

“Yes. Did you notice?”

“No fear.”

“Precisely. And the other one…”

“A warrior.”

“Yes, though by training from what we know.”

“She will not present a challenge.”

A sigh slid from the darkness and the room suddenly seemed more threatening. “I’ve told you before about your arrogance.”

“I… she is only a humaaaahhhhhHHHHHH!!!” Sheena’s scream echoed through the room, bounced back by the soundproofing installed for just this reason.

“Do not underestimate them. The one who came to their rescue, who calls this city her home, she has done more in her short life than you and your sisters combined.”

The scream continued but through it Sheena managed to gasp out: “Y… yes… I…. understand.”

“Good.” The pain faded away and silence returned. “Remove our helpful troublemakers from the board, they’ve played their part.”

“I… I will go at once.” Sheena gasped but a shape moved in the shadow, a ghostly hand raised in command.

“No. You have your part to play for a little longer. Send one of your sisters to do the deed. And hurry, the Bat will be doing the same.”

“But…”

The unseen voice sighed again and Sheena stiffened in horrified anticipation. “Now you question my orders? You forget yourself…”

The screams echoed around the room as the voice sadly continued. “You will learn my child, I promise you. You will be the best of yourself no matter how much pain is required. And then, then you will be ready to bring this planet to its knees.”


End file.
